1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. The rechargeable battery having a small capacity may be used for a portable small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. The rechargeable battery having a large capacity may be widely used for a motor driving power source of a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
The rechargeable battery may be configured to have a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode, which are accommodated in a case together with an electrolyte solution. The case may be configured to have various shapes, such as a prism, a pouch, a sphere, or the like.
The case made of a metal material, such as aluminum or the like, seals an interior thereof with a cap plate or the like after an electrode assembly is accommodated therein.
Herein, an imperfect sealing due to an assembly tolerance between the cap plate and the case may lead to an error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art.